


Thrown to the Wolves

by RJSugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Animal Death, Death, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Manipulation, Pack Dynamics, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJSugden/pseuds/RJSugden
Summary: The Dingle Pack have control of Emmerdale and keep away outside threats. It's been a long time since they've seen a real threat but one comes knocking at their doorstep in the form of Robert Sugden, lone Alpha. He's returned after thirteen years of being away to take over his Pack, but no one but him knows he's harboring a secret and is actually on the run from another dangerous Alpha.Will the Dingles be willing to help Robert with his problem or has the Alpha already burned bridges beyond repair when he sets sights on manipulating human Liv and enraging protective older brother Aaron?





	Thrown to the Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> This is wip, not sure at the pace I'll be posting. I've planned it out with a full outline so I know how I want each chapter to go it's just a matter of finding time to write. I will keep updating His Savior as well so don't fret. Please enjoy!

It was the hottest day of the summer, Aaron was sweating profusely and had stripped his shirt off earlier as he scrapped a car. Normally he wouldn't break a sweat taking apart a car, his preternatural strength could see him do five cars in under one hour and not sweat a drop, but the sun was baking him today. The wolf inside paced, uncomfortable from the heat and wanted to run through the shaded woods. Aaron ignored his werewolf side and kept working. 

He ripped out the engine with bare hands, lugging it out of the car and tossed it like a human would a pebble onto the pile of growing scrap. Adam wasn't there to help, not that Aaron needed the human to do any heavy lifting for him but he wouldn't mind the conversation. Liv was out of school for the summer but she was running around with Gabby, another human like his sister so Liv could keep up. 

For a year now he's had Liv and whilst she fits in with the Pack, she isn't a werewolf and it does keep her from feeling like Pack even though Aaron has assured her she is as much as Pack as he is, werewolf or not. She asked for the Bite but Aaron adamantly refused to allow her to ask Chas, seeing as the Alpha can only turn a human. Of course Liv never listens to Aaron and asked Chas to do it anyway but the Alpha refused. Aaron had relaxed, feeling grateful towards his mum until she went and told Liv that if she still wanted the Bite when she became eighteen then Chas would allow it. Legally Aaron can't stop Liv, it isn't illegal to be turned anymore, but as Liv's guardian Aaron can keep it from happening if he tells Chas not to do it, but once Liv is eighteen she will be free to make the choice on her own as Chas so kindly reminds him. 

The fight that ensued saw Chas and Aaron not to speak for nearly a month. Chas understood to an extent why Aaron didn't want Liv to have the Bite but then again, Chas hadn't been there when Shadrach had bit Jackson when Aaron requested it after Jackson had been paralysed. She hadn't been there to witness Jackson vomit blood as he screamed in agony as the Bite liquified his insides. Shadrach snapped Jackson's neck when he screamed for death. At the time Aaron wanted to kill Shadrach but he reminded Aaron that he asked for Jackson to have the Bite and that Jackson consented whilst knowing it might have an adverse effect and kill him instead of turn him. Shadrach told Aaron that he should thank him for putting that poor boy out of his misery because he would have lived in agony for at least another hour. 

Aaron still suffers from the nightmares and whilst his skin may look flawless at one time it hadn't. The cuts Aaron marked his skin with eventually healed, the pure silver blades had burned and kept the skin open longer so the healing process would take days instead of hours. It took Chas and Paddy and a lot of hours spent in therapy to work through everything and the guilt he carried for Jackson's accident and death before he stopped cutting. The nightmares still happen and after one he'll have the urge to use silver on his skin but he doesn't.

Aaron's wolf side comes from the Dingles, dating back to nearly two hundred years when Osiris Dingle had been bitten underneath the Blue Moon. Since then, almost every Dingle has been born werewolf. The Dingles are one of the oldest Pack’s in Britain and only the second oldest in Yorkshire. The oldest Pack in the Yorkshire to date is the Sugdens, but their pack died out when Jack did and heir Robert Sugden never showed up to take over as Alpha and claim his Pack. That left the remaining Sugdens, Vic and Andy, without an Alpha. The Dingles took them in, Shadrach being Alpha at the time forced their fealty and in exchange didn't kill the beta wolves. 

Aaron thought back to when Shadrach had been Alpha. He would have given Liv the Bite without hers or Aaron's consent because he had no use for humans. The Pack has always offered its services to the village of Emmerdale, they give protection from outside threats in exchange for the Pack living among the humans in peace - humans have always been weary of werewolves. Shadrach had been different, he hated humans and instead of giving their protection for free he forced them to pay for it and would terrorise the villagers. He was an alcoholic, abusive towards his Pack and I think none missed him after he died and Chas inherited the Alpha power. It had come as a shock when Chas’ eyes glowed red and she shifted into the Alpha form of a real - although much larger than an average sized - black wolf, because it wasn't her who was next in line but her brother Cain. It turned out that Cain hadn't been Shadrach’s son like everyone thought but Zak's, Shadrach's brother. That made Cain ineligible to become Alpha and the power passed to Chas. 

Under Chas’ new rein Emmerdale was no longer living in fear of the Alpha wolf and even started to live peaceably among them again. Chas didn't ask for payments, just peace and amity between werewolves and humans whilst still offering services of protection from the Pack. 

All of that changed Aaron's life as well. When everyone expected Cain to become Alpha it meant that after Cain it would pass to Cain's daughter Debbie and then to her eldest Sarah after her and so on. With Chas becoming Alpha that meant next in line to inherit the Alpha's power is Aaron. 

Children born to wolves are human until they come of age to present at fifteen - except for Victoria Sugden who hadn't presented until sixteen, Aaron remembered that year when Victoria didn't present as a werewolf and how she spiraled into depression thinking she was human only to present the next year. Aaron did at fifteen and he couldn't have been more thankful because it got him away from Gordon. After shifting into his beta wolf and attacking Sandra Gordon threw him out and Aaron went to find Chas so he could learn to control his wolf. Aaron loved his wolf, they were one and Aaron has never connected with anyone like he has with his wolf. It settles him and protects him. Chas often reminds her Pack that the wolf does not make the man, but in Aaron's case the wolf did. 

Aaron resented his wolf for a while there after discovering he was gay. He thought it was the wolf who wanted men, the attraction towards them would stir his wolf up and make him howl inside and claw at Aaron to want and have, to sate. He fought with his wolf, thinking it disgusting that his wolf wanted something like that after what his dad did to him. It took a while - even attempting suicide to shut his wolf up before Aaron accepted that his wolf was working off of Aaron's own instincts and attraction to men and only wanted what Aaron wanted. The wolf isn't complex like the human. It thrives on primal instincts; hunt, kill, eat, fuck. Aaron is part human and his humanity controls himself from letting his primal nature take over, but it doesn't mean the wolf doesn't stir just below the surface demanding things at times. Like right now, the wolf wants to run, not stand in the hot sun and work, but Aaron has responsibilities and tells the wolf no and keeps working, even if he has to deal with the animal being restless and growling in annoyance from time to time. 

After another hour of working Aaron gives up, the heat finally getting to him. He doesn't bother with his car, he'll come back for it when he's done. The wolf knows what's about to happen and starts clawing at Aaron's insides, struggling to break free already and just _run!_ he makes his way over to the woods behind Wishing Well cottage, Lisa is outside feeding the pigs. Aaron is silent when he walks through so she doesn't hear him and he's too fast for her to see anyway. Lisa is a human Pack member, like Liv and sometimes Liv will vent her frustration out to Lisa about being different but Lisa doesn't help much because she never wanted to be a werewolf, never saw the allure of it. 

Out back behind the cottage at the edge of the woods he shifts, the pain of it a thing of the past as bones shift beneath his skin and reform to accommodate his Beta form. It's an imitation of half man half wolf. You can still clearly see it's Aaron but his face has more hair, nose flattened out and cheekbones sharpened and his canines extended ferociously. His natural blue eyes turn electric and give off a ghostly blue glow. His hands have turned to claws and become rough on the bottom so they don't tear as he runs. His feet are the same. His spine has bowed, hunching him over and it helps him run on all fours better. He doesn't have a tail and kind of glad for it. He can't become a full wolf, only and Alpha can. One day he'll be able to when he becomes Alpha.

He takes off through the trees, moving effortlessly as he goes. The freedom Aaron feels when he runs is like a drug. He releases all inhibitions, worries and fears. Running is where he goes to get out of his head and his wolf gets to take over. He chases bunnies - not that he'd ever admit to doing so. He remembers the first time he killed one for Liv and set it at her feet, showing that him and his wolf could provide for his family. She'd gagged and ran away. Aaron's neck burns every time he thinks about it. 

The woods eventually go quiet, the other animals knowing a dangerous predator entered their territory and have hidden. Not all animals are as smart though because Aaron picks up the scent of a deer to the west. He takes off, light-footed so the crunch of the forest floor doesn't make a sound as he moves. The deer stands between two trees, grazing. It doesn't hear or see Aaron coming and it's dead before it can register what's happened. Aaron was taught not to play with his food so he makes it quick and painless before biting into the shoulder to get to the meat below. 

When he's had his fill and the wolf is calm after a run and hunt, Aaron heads back towards where he left his clothes. He's maybe run five minutes - having gone deep into the woods - when he smells it. A new unfamiliar scent, maybe hours old, but Aaron recognises the scent of wolf. An Alpha wolf. He throws back his head and howls. 

****

Cain is already waiting at the edge of the forest where Aaron left his clothing and waits for Aaron to shift back before hounding him for questions. “Why did you signal a meeting? Are we in danger? Sarah and Kyle are here with Lisa, do I need to get them away?” Cain is second in command to Chas, rightfully it should be Aaron's since he's next in line for Alpha but he was too young when Chas became Alpha and chose her second. She chose Cain and made Aaron third in command. He's okay with it. 

“I don't think we're in danger now but we have another wolf in our territory, and an Alpha at that.” Cain's eyes glowed and a short growl burst from his chest. “I called the meeting before following it.” 

Aaron heard three sets of feet approaching quickly and then around the corner of the cottage came Debbie, Chas and Victoria. “Andy's not far behind. He had to take Jack to Wylie’s to be with Katie. Why did you signal us?” Chas asked Aaron. 

She's an imposing woman. You could feel the power wafting off of her, taste her strength in your mouth. Aaron felt the pull between Alpha and Beta, it was stronger for him than the others because Chas is also his mum. She's been training Aaron since he was nineteen and realised he'd be Alpha next. One day he'll have that power and leadership. It was overwhelming to think about. 

“I picked up another werewolf's scent not two miles from here. An Alpha's scent.” Chas did like Cain and growled, her eyes turning red. With beta wolves Chas wouldn't worry so much but an Alpha meant trouble. Alpha's rarely enter another's territory unless they're looking for someone or something, mainly meaning trouble. 

“Take us,” Chas orders. Aaron pulls on his jeans before running into the woods, the rest following behind. 

Chas is growling by time they stop, the hair on her arms standing at attention. She hates having another Alpha in her territory. “It's unfamiliar,” she grounds out. “A stranger.” 

“I don't know,” Vic interrupted. “Is it?” 

Chas looks at her speculatively. “You recognise it?” 

“Not really,” Victoria shakes her head and she then inhales deep, eyes closed before letting the breath out and opening her eyes. “I've never smelled it before, and I don't know why, but it's almost familiar. Like I've smelled it before but haven't in a long time. Kind of reminds me of Andy.” 

Chas frowns at that, wondering why Vic's brother would have her thinking of him in regards to the strange Alpha's scent. “Andy's coming now,” Aaron said suddenly when he heard the footfalls of their packmate fast approaching. “Maybe he can enlighten us.” 

Andy comes through the trees and he's shifted into his beta form, fangs extended, claws out and eyes glowing. “Where is he?” Andy snarls. “Where is the bastard at?” 

“You know this scent?” Chas asked sharply. 

“Of course I do,” Andy snarled, a steady growl beginning deep in his chest. “I haven't smelled it in thirteen years,” Victoria suddenly gasped, eyes wide in shock. “I'll never forget the scent of Robert Sugden.” 

****

The shouting began with Victoria, demanding how Andy knows for sure it's Robert. Cain suggested searching the woods for him. Debbie is just snarling quietly off to the side, the sound growing every time someone says the name Robert. Aaron knows that Robert is Andy and Victoria's older brother who took off at eighteen and never returned, not even after Jack died and the Alpha power went to Robert. He should've come home, claimed his betas and started their Pack. Instead, the Dingles had to take in Andy and Vic. Aaron doesn't know this Robert Sugden and he isn't sure he is wants to meet the abandoning werewolf. 

Chas suddenly gives an almighty roar, shutting up her betas quickly. Aaron cringes from the sound and wants to drop to his knees and bare his throat to her. His wolf whines quietly. 

“Enough,” Chas orders. “Are you sure it's Robert, Andy?” 

“Positive. It's why Vic feels the scent is familiar but doesn't recognise it. She didn't present until after Robert was gone, but he still smells like Pack to us, family.” 

“Do you have any idea why he'd come back?” Debbie asked. “He didn't exactly bother for the past thirteen years, why now?” 

“Haven't a clue,” Andy groused. “But whatever reason Robert’s come back, it can only mean trouble.” 

“You want Cain and I to follow his trail? Maybe we can catch up with him.” Chas looks at Aaron, pondering his question before shaking her head. 

“No. Cain and I will go after the trail, I don't want you or him to come across him without me. You and Andy go search the village for another trail, I want to know if he's in Emmerdale. Debbie and Victoria, gather the rest of the Pack and take them to the pub for a meeting. If any of you come across Robert I want you to give a warning signal and we'll come running to you. Do not engage the Alpha, I mean it!” It's and order, one the betas can't disobey even though Victoria looks like she would if she could. 

“Yes Alpha,” they said in unison.

“Liv is at Bernice's with Gabby,” Aaron tells Debbie and Victoria. 

“Call Zak and tell him to come home, he's in Hotten with Belle,” Cain informed them. 

“Got it,” Debbie nods. “Be careful, yeah?” 

“Will do,” Cain nodded. 

“You as well,” Aaron warned Chas. 

“Promise. Alright, everyone knows what to do. Go then.” They all take off. 

****

There is no scent of Robert or any other strange wolf in the village. Andy stops to ask villagers if they'd seen anyone new recently but none had. They go to the pub to wait for Chas and Cain. 

“Is it true,” Marlon asks when Andy and Aaron walked in. “Is Robert really back?” 

“We don't know,” Aaron said. “Has anyone heard from mum or Cain?” 

“I did,” Debbie said. “Dad called ten minutes ago. Said they lost the trail and we're headed back here. Shouldn't be long now.” Aaron nodded and took a seat the bar and Andy went to sit with Katie and Victoria in a corner booth. 

“Who is Robert?” Liv asked as she took a seat next to him. “This lot's having kittens over him.”

“He's an Alpha werewolf and he's also Vic and Andy's older brother.” 

“Was he adopted like Andy?” She asked. 

“No. He's a Sugden by blood.” 

“So why isn't here, why isn't he with Vic and Andy?” 

“I'm not sure,” Aaron said truthfully. He's never been made aware of why Robert never came home to claim his Pack, either way in Aaron's eyes Robert is nothing but a coward.

Cain and Chas finally come back. Chas had leaves in her hair and Cain's trousers have a rip in them. Not uncommon for the werewolves since they spend so much time running around in the woods. “You've been gone ages,” Andy said. “How hard is it to track one Alpha?” 

“We tracked the scent for miles to the highway where it disappeared,” Cain informed them. “We assume he had a car waiting for him. We couldn't smell anyone else so he must've been alone.” 

“It may be a fluke,” Chas added. 

“How do you figure?” Charity asked. “Not likely Robert would come so close to home, run around our woods and then just take off and never come back.” 

“She's right,” Aaron agreed with Charity. “Especially being so close to Andy and Vic. He had to of been here for a reason.” 

“Well whatever that reason may be he's gone now. We'll all be on alert for the next few weeks. I don't want anyone roaming the woods alone, especially the humans in our Pack” Chas glares hard at Liv who rarely follows the Alpha's orders. “We don't know if Robert is dangerous. Please, all of you, be careful.” 

“I don't care,” Andy snapped. “If I see Robert I'm gonna rip his throat out and ask questions later.” 

“Is that any way to speak about me dear brother?” 

It was like slow motion one moment and bedlam the next. Everyone paused what they were doing, each werewolf going preternaturally still before turning towards where the strange Alpha stood just inside the doorway of the pub. He looked threatening, felt it too. Aaron took him in, from the way his hands rested at his waist and had one foot planted in front of the other, like he was thinking about coming into the pub further but wasn't sure yet. He was dressed in the ugliest shirt Aaron had ever seen, some gaudy blue number and a black leather jacket. Aaron hated leather, it set a bad example for supernatural creatures seeing as most of human society assumed werewolves were into bondage and sex games most of the time. Humans who weren't Pack would never truly understand what a werewolf is or does. 

Robert looked like he cost money, expensive tastes from head to toe. He was fit, had a more natural body type that Aaron found more attractive on a man than a hard bodied gym type that talked about leg day at length on a date. Aaron's been there and walked out on that date. His blonde hair is windswept and chances are since Robert is a werewolf it's natural, but Robert strikes Aaron as someone who stands in front of the bathroom mirror for twenty minutes to achieve said look. 

He's not only fit but handsome as well. Sexy, Aaron would be honest with his own thoughts. Robert's sexy. Aaron's wolf whines and paws at him, wanting to push Aaron towards the Alpha. Sometimes Aaron's wolf doesn't have self preservation when it comes to finding an attractive male, especially an attractive male werewolf. A werewolf could keep up, go longer and harder, break the fucking headboard on the first night and the entire bed the next night. Aaron's wolf whined louder and Aaron quickly shut it down before the scent of his arousal could start filling the pub up. He'd rather not have his Pack look at him with disappointment right now. 

Suddenly, after the moment of silence, Chas snarls with fury and throws herself in front of her Pack to protect them. Andy is at her back on the left side where Aaron should be but he doesn't force Andy to move, just stands next to him. Cain takes place behind Chas’ right flank and the rest of the Pack moves in as well. 

“Robert,” Victoria shouts but doesn't come closer. “Are you stupid or suicidal? You can't come into another Alpha's territory without permission.” 

“Victoria,” Robert breathed out as he took her in. “You look just like mum.” Andy snarled lowly. 

“Leave,” Andy threatened, “or we'll make ya.” 

“Still as angry as ever, Andy. You didn't miss me?” 

“Not hard to not miss an Alpha who abandons their Pack!” 

“I didn't,” Robert suddenly growled, and once blue eyes now shining red. Chas crouched down into a fighting stance, her own eyes going red as well. 

Aaron just realised how quiet it was in the pub and looked around. Surely enough they'd gained the attention of every punter in the pub. 

“Dad made me leave!” Robert snarled. “It wasn't my choice.” 

“It was yours not to come back,” Andy spat. “You knew dad was dead and that me and Vic were left without an Alpha. You didn't even care enough to call. You're the worst. We don't need you, we have a new Pack!” 

“The Dingles? What a joke,” Robert sneered. Every member of the Dingle Pack growled threateningly. “You don't have to stay with them. I'm home now, this was Sugden territory first, you can't force me out of my own village. Andy, Vic, come back with me. Where you belong.” 

It was a command, an Alpha one at that. It should have brought Andy and Vic running to Robert, but Andy and Vic weren't Robert's to command anymore. Robert's eyes widened when Vic and Andy didn't move. “Now!” He snarled. But it didn't work and wouldn't work because Andy and Vic weren't his betas. Shadrach forcing Andy and Vic to pledge fealty to the Pack took care of that. They were Dingles with the last name Sugden. 

“Leave,” Chas demanded. “Leave my village and don't come back! You didn't claim your betas so our Pack did. They're mine now. You have nothing here, so just go.” 

“You can't force me to leave,” Robert reminded her. “This is my home, it was Sugden territory first and will always be Sugden territory. I've come home now and I'll be staying.”

“Wanna bet?” Cain said, icy glare piercing Robert.

“What are you gonna do, kill me?” 

“Don't tempt me boy,” Cain snarled. 

“Of course not,” Chas said, “not unless you give us a reason to. You may stay,” the outraged cry from the betas had Chas give a warning growl. “You may stay,” she said again, “as long as you don't interfere or bring harm to my Pack. If you try I will personally see to your departure, whether it be you leaving the village on your own or me putting you into the ground.” 

“This isn't over,” Robert promised. “I came here for my Pack and I will have them.” 

“Well we don't want you,” Andy growled. “Do one, Robert!” 

Aaron looked over his shoulder at Vic and she didn't look like she wanted nothing to do with Robert. In fact, she looked sad, almost on the verge of tears a she stared at the pub floor. 

“Get outta my pub,” Chas growled. “And I never want to see you in here again! Out!” 

Robert gave one last threatening snarl before storming out, leaving behind an anxious angry Pack to figure out how to deal with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated! :)


End file.
